


Her Romeo

by tokyosolstice



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyosolstice/pseuds/tokyosolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Romeo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yozakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozakura/gifts).



> Thank you, dear, for being a precious person that never fails to look after me and for surprising me with a gift for my birthday, 3 days into my new abode. :D I know you wanted a Dai/Mao instead, but this was all I came up with. Welp, sorry. T_T
> 
> Also written while suffering from internet connection withdrawals -- 'tis tough to move from your mother country to another, even if the country you've moved to has always been the country you've wanted to live in. A week's worth of cool spring showers and too quiet nights brings out all the Team Japan feels. :)
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine; un-beta'ed.

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose_  
 _By any other name would smell as sweet;_  
 _So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,_  
 _Retain that dear perfection which he owes._

 

He was, in all aspects, Romeo: jaunty, youthful, passionate and aggressive; brimming with emotions and power as he takes on jump after jump, completing each complex task and ticking everything off from his mental check list, making his mark on the ice as one of the youngest, and one of, if not the best, skaters in history.

She is no Juliet on ice, sadly, but has always heard from others just how beautifully charming and graceful she is; her blades creating artistic lines on the cold chilly surface with each twirl, gliding effortlessly, flying and dancing and full of life.

They are Hanyuu-senshu and Murakami-senshu in front of the press and the media, ever ready to put in a good word or two or three for each other, supporting each other as members of Team Japan; as contemporaries, as the future (very near future) of Japan's Figure Skating.

They are Yuzu and Kana-chan off-camera, young adults who are full of dreams and aspirations; young people who wish to do many things despite their limitations. Like any regular young man, Yuzu wants to buy his own car in the near future; Kana-chan likes the dresses on the _Forever 21_ display at Omotesando just like her peers from Chukyo University.

 

_Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek._

 

She tucks his stray fringe and rubs at both of his cheeks, giving him a tiny pinch on his cheek and a playful _Do your best_ ; that patch of skin stays red even until he goes off the ice for his Free Skate and sees her waving at him from the stands.

He holds her hand in his gloved one -- gloves she's given him on his 19th birthday --, keeping her warm as they wait by one of the hallways with less traffic, both nervous -- she for her upcoming Free Skate, him for _her_ , just like how most of Team Japan are for each other, though he unwittingly clutches onto his Pooh tissue holder tighter than ever.

He calls her Kana and she calls her Yuu behind closed doors, away from all pretenses and prying eyes.

They are barefoot and dancing, padding along the carpeted hotel room he occupies. They are both a year shy of legal age, unable to drink, unlike Dai-chan or Mao-chan or Akko or Tatsuki, who can take a swig or two of alcoholic beverage that's available at the hotel's dining hall after all the skating events have finished.

And perhaps they like it that way; more reasons for them to excuse themselves and to get away, to escape into a world of their own.

He is taller and all long limbs, all sweeping arms as he gives her a fancy curtsy, _May I have this dance, Kana?_ , and she giggles, like the young woman she actually is on and off ice, letting him take the lead as he places a playful kiss onto her left, and then onto her right knuckles. She lets him take the lead, their bodies naturally gravitating towards each other, falling into rhythm and in step, both of them drunk in each other's company. She places her arms around his neck, looking up at his neonatal features, and revels in the feeling of him having eyes only for her.

When she tucks her head along the crook of his neck, Kanako smiles, gently, savouring the rare sweet gesture of him humming over the low drone of the barely working heating system in the hotel room, their toes brushing against each other both cold and tingling.

But her heart, Kanako thinks, as Yuzuru's hand tilts her chin up and closes the gap between their lips, is lighter and much, much warmer than Juliet's could ever be.

 

_To soar with his light feathers, and so bound,_  
 _I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe:_  
 _Under love's heavy burden do I sink._

**Author's Note:**

> *snippets taken from William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ , which may or may have been aptly influenced by Hanyuu's Free Skate Program this season (skating to Romeo and Juliet's Love Theme by Nino Rota); also inspired by an old, close-to-my-heart J-Pop song that came up on my iTunes, where a man sings of his apology to his Juliet.


End file.
